A Journey of the Heart
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Sometimes getting to someone's heart is a long journey spanning over time, that you weren't even aware of taking. Seto and Tea's relationship in a series of short storie
1. Rain

Journey of the Heart

By Estelle Stafford

"Ah," Tea groaned, her coat and suit were drenched. She was desperately trying to make her way to Kaiba Corp., were she had been working for four years as the great Seto Kaiba's personal secretary. He had not changed much. He was still cold and distant to most people, except now she was part of the exclusive group; she and he were very good friends. They still, of course, had their arguments over silly things, but that was part of their friendship.

Now turning to the problem at hand she could not even tell if she was on the right street. She had not paid attention to the forecast that morning, because she had been in such a rush to get to work. She had no clue it was going to rain. Now here she was, she had no money for a taxi; she had spent it all on other necessities like food, and school. "Oh why didn't I just go with Yugi," she whined. He had offered her a ride, but she had told him she would be fine. She just had not wanted to deal with him anymore. He had confessed his love to her a few days ago; of course she had not loved him, she does not really believe in love anymore (so she tells herself). She had a string of bad relationships, including one with Duke. She also had difficultly with friendships lately, especially now with Yugi wanting more from her.

He was sweet; however, there were just no sparks between them and he really never completely understood her. He could not understand why she quit pursuing her dreams of dancing to become a teacher. Plus it was obvious Yugi had a thing for Serenity, though he never would admit it. He always seemed a bit jealous when she is with someone else. So it just was not going to work, Yugi could confess his love all he wanted, but she knew he was just taking the easy way out. She just could not argue with him anymore. Now however, blinded, wet, and cold, it might have been better to deal with him. Then again… probably not, part of her was glad to be in the rain, because she had not wanted to deal with the pain that discussion always came with. It was just a mess, so she would rather be in the rain. Soaked, drenched, and frustrated, but no guilt or nagging, yes she would rather be in the rain.

She stumbles over her feet landing in a mud puddle, "Arg," she cried, "I'm late for work and I look like crap! Can it get any worse?" she shouted pulling herself up. She had not bothered wiping the mud off. It was pointless. She would have to change when she arrived at work anyway. She always kept some extra clothes in a container under her desk for emergencies.

She was sure Seto would not be too happy to see her late again, this week. He probably would not appreciate the wet dirt on his very expensive carpet, either. She was sure he would not fire her because, though he never would admit it, he needed her. He drove her nuts, but still she was pretty happy with her life. She in some strange way needed him too, including him driving her crazy. She kind of liked that he challenged her; most of her friends were incapable of that. They were typically too supportive for that. If they did challenge her it was usually something she needed their support on, so it was never a good thing. When she and Seto argued, it was usually for fun; sometimes it was because she needed someone to disagree with her. She never will admit that to him. She also kept him on his toes, and made sure he took good care of himself and Mokuba, besides financially.

Mokuba was graduating this year; Seto would probably need her even more. Seto was not attached too many people. He did not show it, but letting go his little brother was going to be really hard for him. He would need someone to make sure he did not try to do something stupid to get rid of the pain. She knew he needed her, though right now she was not sure if she wanted to face him.

"So this is what you are doing, walking around like an idiot in the rain," a cold voice proclaimed. She turned around, though she knew she would regret it, seeing her boss standing with an umbrella. Even with the rain, she could see the smug look he had.

"I'm not in the mood, you can yell at me, once were in somewhere warm. I'm cold, wet, and upset!" she snapped.

"A bit edgy aren't we?" he commented. Then he walked over to her, so they were both under the umbrella.

"Yes," she admitted and walked with him to the limo. It was kind of sweet of him to escort her, even though she was already soaked. She hesitated to get into the vehicle, because she was sure he would despised the mud in his nice limo.

"Get in," he commanded, "I'm having it clean tomorrow anyway," he added. She had done as told and scooted to the other side. She looked out the window as the vehicle moved. Seto was silent for a moment, but then, "so Yugi won't give up on you." He knows her so well.

She sighed as she turned to face him, "Yeah, he offered me a ride to work, but I didn't want to deal with him, so I declined."

"Hmph, so you decided you be late for work over a personal problem," he remarked.

She turned suddenly at him, glaring, "Oh please, I had a rough week can't you give me a break," she snapped, "I been working for you for four years, and have only missed a few days of work and I'm always on time and well I…I," she tried to think of something else.

"Always argue with me," he finished for her, "Gardener you need to stop letting your friends and bad relationships get in your way."

"My friends don't get in my way, nor do my bad relationships. I'm going to school aren't I?"

"And I suppose that is the only thing they could be possibly stopping you from getting?" he retorted sarcastically.

"Well, what else is there that I want?"

"Me," he stated. Her eyes widened. Was he serious? He could not have just said what she thought he said. Though, he was right, lately she wanted more than friendship from him. Though, she never would admit it.

"What!"

"Oh don't deny it Gardener, you know you thought about it. You and me as a couple, but you'll never let it happen, because your little friends won't approve."

"You are so full of yourself!" she exclaimed, "I'm not interested in you that way," she was flat out lying, and she knew it. She hoped he could not see through her lies.

He however did, "Don't lie to me!" he shouted as the limo came to a stop, "after all this time we spend at and off work together, you think I don't know you," he had soften his voice a little but still held his famous glare.

"So what?" she inquired, "What does it matter? You don't want me and…," she looked to see the expression on his face that revealed everything to her, "Or do you?"

He did not want to waste anymore time with meaningless words. He did not want to give her a chance to talk herself out of letting him in. He leaned in and gently kissed her. It was soft, and gave her the answer she needed.

"Oh I see, well uh," she began. She was speechless. He smirked she had nothing to say, one of the rare times in her life. He was sure.

"Don't ruin the moment Gardener," he stated getting out of the limo. Then he helped her out, making sure she didn't step in anymore puddles.

She did not love him yet, but she knew that one kiss would start to make her believe in the possibility. She wondered if he felt the same way. Looking at him, and touching a hand to her lips she had her answer. She smiled as she followed him into work leaving muddy foot prints behind. Seto looked at her and smiled. He would have to have his carpet cleaned again, but it gave him something to argue with her about. He was grateful to the rain without it he would have to have waited until that night to kiss her. He was not a patient man.

The End


	2. Graduation

Graduation

Summary:

Seto and Tea have a party for Mokuba's up coming graduation. Doubt arises in Tea about her and Seto's relationship.

Seto Kaiba was a man who was prepared for everything. There was not a thing that could surprise him. At least he thought so. No matter how much he thought he was prepared for the graduation of his little brother, he was not. It was simply as that. There was nothing in the world that could prepare him for letting go, and why the hell did Mokuba have to go Harvard, anyway? He could stay close to home, but NO his little brother insisted on going to some random school far away. Okay, not exactly random, Kaiba knew it was one of the best schools in the United States and he also knew that his brother was not going to be gone forever. The plan had been he would help run the company, eventually. At first Seto was very pleased, but when he realized his little brother would be leaving to study in the states to accomplish this, much to his dismay, worry and loneliness had taken over the joyful thoughts.

He took a deep breathe. Now here he was in charge of making this chaos a sensible party. Kaiba had held several parties before, but never one like this. One consisting of his brother's friends, instead of men and women dressed in classy business suits. No this party was supposed to be fun which had never been his area of expertise.

His sort of girlfriend, Tea had often teased him about that. She tried her hardest to get him to loosen up though he had not believed he needed to do such a thing at the time. Now, when this party came up, he wished he had tried a little harder. Thankfully, the former dancer was more than willing to help him with this situation. A smirk graced his lips as he glanced over the party.

There were balloons everywhere, there was going to be a very good DJ, everything seemed in order. Then his phone had to ring and he had to find out the cake was not going to be made in time. Yelling at the bakery for half an hour still did not get him what he wanted, but it made him feel a little better. He would have his chef make it, but luck would have it, this was his week off.

Kaiba growled in frustration hanging up the phone. "Fools, all of them! How the hell do they misplace an order from me?"

"Don't get all bent out of shape," a feminine voice told him. He turned to see Tea Gardner in a simple yellow dress. She was so beautiful, her long brown hair pulled back by a white head band and it hung just past her shoulders, and blue eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Don't tell me what to do," He growled. She just rolled her eyes, and then gave him a soft smile.

"You know I always do, and actually half the time you listen. I hope this is one of those times." She put her hands gently on him, and began to massage his shoulders, "Mokuba is leaving, but not forever, but I don't think that is the problem here is it?" Silence greeted the tiny pause she allowed, "It is because he doesn't need you as much as before." Immediately, he pulled away from her and shoved her out of his way. Then he stomped into the living room, normally this would have pissed the former dancer off, but she just laughed instead. It was expected he act completely irrationally about this. "Seto," Calling him softly, she followed him into the living room. Discovering him sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, and glaring at her, Tea could not help but sigh as she took her place beside him. "The cake is taken care of." Turning sharply, he prepared to argue with her that it was not.

"It isn't a professional, but I never had complaints before, besides Serenity helped me this morning with the decorating," she explained what she had done. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Where is it?"

"In the refrigerator," Immediately, he shot up to go to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and sure enough there it was. A smile found its way on his lips, it was not perfect, but it would do. The icy had been smoothly graced over the cake. There was congratulations written in blue, and Mokuba was under it, as well as some balloons.

"Do you like it?"

"It's not exactly what I wanted."

"Well!" annoyed, the former dancer began to bicker, "You know I woke early this morning and called the place to make sure everything was alright, before you called them and scared them. Of course, I found out it wasn't and I…mmrph." Silence came upon her as his lips meet hers in a soft, gentle, but slightly needy kiss. He pulled from her and grinned.

"Nothing to say, Gardener," he told her with a smirk then with softened eyes he replied, "Thank you,"

"A thank you," she said somewhat surprised, "from the great Kaiba. I shall bow," Teasing him she bent her knees to give him a curtsey.

"Nice to see you still know who rules this place," A proud smirk was on his face as he said it.

"Now wait just a minute," she retorted with a slight frown. "Don't you talk to me like I'm some random…" another kiss.

"I don't think you would ever let me. Now I do have some work to do."

"Ah your precious laptop awaits you."

"Yes," admitting it as he headed towards his study.

* * *

Mokuba was honestly enjoying himself. He was flirting a little bit with a couple of girls, who had shown up at the party, and all of his friends were having a blast. The D.J. was fantastic, and everyone commented on the decorations being nice but not over done. Nobody could dance, but nobody cared. Looking over to where his brother was, he frowned, the laptop seemed to have most of his big brother's focus, maybe the younger Kaiba would understand it himself once he got into school, but he doubted it. How could a party be going around you and all you could do is work? That was his brother, though, a complete business man.

In the next moment Mokuba got a pleasant surprise, Tea Gardener, former maid, dear friend of his, teacher and now a sort of girlfriend to Seto, came out. She went over to the man occupied with his laptop, and yanked it out of his hands. Glaring at her only got him a look of determination as she grabbed him by the hand and lead him to the dance floor. Mokuba chuckled.

"Now, come on, everyone dances."

"No, I don't, just because you're a dancer it seems everyone around you does," Seto retorted, crossing his arms. He stood firmly in the center of the floor, this earned him unwanted attention, and red slowly crept on his face.

"You mean you don't dance at any of those parties you hold?" Thinking about she never recalled seeming him dance with anyone. He always just always discussed things about the company. A grin made its way on her face, "We'll, just have to fix that." She grabbed one of his hands and put one on her waist, then another on her shoulder.

"I talk business," Seto stated proudly, not complaining where she had put his hands. Who was he to complain with him touching such a beautiful body?

"Now let's start slow dancing, I'm so surprised; I would think you would have had professional dance lessons." She guided him with her body as well as instructing him how to move, verbally.

"Because I'm wealthy doesn't mean I have the time to waste on such trivial things."

"Well, to some people it isn't trivial. A girl could fall in love at a ball with the right partner." Seto had not realized what he was doing anymore, as his awkward movements became smoother, he just continued the conversation.

"That sounds foolish to me, but I guess love is just a foolish thing." Tea told herself not to take that personally, but it would seem impossible. She was falling for him head over heels. What do you do when the man you love thinks it is such a 'foolish' thing? Everything seemed fine with their relationship in the beginning. She had not mind things were going slow nor had she mind the fact the press was not aware of them dating. What she did mind, was as close as they were, ever since they started dating he was keeping his distance, once again. This confused and surprised her. She did not understand. This relationship had been his idea but it seemed as now he didn't want it, as if he changed his mind.

"Hey, guys the slow music stopped ten minutes ago," Mokuba commented, "by the way, the party was great big brother. I really liked the cake! I didn't want anything fancy, thanks," he patted his big brother on the back; then he left to dance with a girl he had been with earlier.

Neither of the two had noticed the change in music until then. How did Tea make Seto sometimes forget where he was, except that he was with her?

Before leaving, he stated emotionlessly, "Well I have more work to do." He gave her one last glance to see Yugi asking her to dance. Why did his brother have to invite the rest of the geek squad, especially the dog couple? He headed back to his laptop, trying not to be jealous. He known Tea had no interest in Yugi in that manner, but Seto had not exactly made it clear that she was his. Their relationship only consisted of a few dates here and there, with kisses in between, and he had not publicly announced to the world he was with Tea, yet. He sighed, and then proceeded to bury himself in his work.

As she danced with Yugi, Tea could not help but feel a little sad. What was going to become of her relationship with Seto? What was their relationship? He never actually introduced her as his girlfriend, 'date' 'friend' and 'a former employee', yes, but not once had he ever said 'this is my girlfriend,' not once. Actually, she overheard people call her his 'sort of girlfriend.' This couldn't continue and she knew it.

* * *

The Graduation went without any problems. Mothers cried while father's held their heads proud. Seto held an uncommon smile through out the entire ceremony; it was refreshing to see that proud grin on his face. The pride for his little brother could be seen by everyone in the room. Next to him, he could hear sniffling, "Gardner you act as if he is your little brother?" he teased. "I don't want to even think about the amount of tears you'll shed when your kids graduate."

"Yeah well I don't want to know, especially if they were yours." she muttered. He did not say anything. She tried to read the expression on his face when she gazed upward.

Seto was lost in his mind lingering on the words, 'especially if they were yours.' They were not even public about their relationship, yet here they were already talking about children. It was frightening to think she was so close to him. That is why he had been distancing himself more so than usual. They had been very close before but the lines had been clearly drawn. Now he was trying to push her away, until his mind could fully grasp their relationship. Then he let her get close again if it was safe.

"Seto?"

"Huh,"

"Mokuba is about to give his speech."

"Oh," He looked up to see his little brother step up to the podium.

"Hi for those who don't know… yeah right okay we all know who 'I am.'" The class laughed a little bit, "We also know why I am here. This is the end of High School and the beginning what I hope for everyone is a great life. I want to…."

Mokuba's speech had been great, especially since he had not get any help at all. All those words were found at the bottom of his heart, not by some well-paid professionals, and it been the most wonderful anyone has heard so far. This had greatly pleased Seto as well as saddens him because the event was over: meaning only in a couple of days Mokuba would be gone for several months at a time. He had never been gone that long or as far. Seto sighed running a hand through his locks. His little brother would be calling somewhere else 'home' for awhile.

At least he promised to come back for Christmas and summer break. However, it would not be long before Mokuba came home with a girl. Then it would not be much longer before that girl came home with a ring on her finger. (Considering his little brother was more friendly with the women...well...everyone actually than him.) Then Mokuba would want his own place. He shook his head, he was thinking way too much. That was so far away. Though at one time, graduation for him seemed so far…away…then his little brother's was even further, but somehow it came faster than he predicated. Days flew, then weeks, months, soon the years were gone and now here he was searching for his brother to congratulate him on his new beginning.

"Well I say that was wonderful," Tea put a hand on his shoulder, "soon it will be time to let him go…" She begun to reassure him, but as she should have predicted he played the avoidance card.

"Hmph, I have plenty of work to do tonight," Pushing her aside as he went out in the crowd to find his brother. Tea was getting really annoyed. It had been a few long days of preparation. As a teacher, she had to deal with the first year of saying goodbye to her students and working on getting grades sent in. Her boyfriend or whatever was being his usual cold, distant, self, actually worse.

Yugi came up behind her, "Tea, how are you?" she turned to face him with a bright, but fake smile.

"I am fine," she responded seemingly bitter.

"Are you sure?" looking at her with worry violet eyes.

"Everything is fine!" trying to wave it off as if it was nothing.

"You seem a bit…,"

"Don't… I'm…a little upset over my students leaving and Mokuba."

"Yeah the little kid is all grown up." Joey stated coming up behind with Mai.

"He certainly has come along way since we first met him," Yugi piped. "He is a lot more independent. I wonder how Kaiba is handling it."

"As well as can be expected," Tea replied her mood switching to sadness. "He doesn't really tell me much these days, though I can tell he is upset."

"Oh?" Mai raised an eyebrow, "Really and how are things going between you and the world's number one bachelor?"

"Yeah, why hasn't moneybags told anybody else about you two, yet?"

Tea took a deep breathe, "I don't know."

"Perhaps he just isn't ready to share Tea with the public yet," Serenity quipped trying to be helpful.

"Or he is a shamed?" Mai added.

"Mai!" Serenity scolded, "Don't say such things."

"Well, I just don't want to see Tea get hu…," The brunette had already rushed away. She could not handle it, all of this talk about her and Seto was really starting to bother her these days. Her students were gone, Mokuba was leaving, and soon Kaiba would leave her, she was sure of it. They were drifting apart. It was only a matter of time before he told her to get out of his life. Feeling the tears coming on, she retreated. Finding herself a spot on a balcony, she gazed downward to see the crowd below her. She let the wind push her hair upwards. Wiping each tear away that fell from her face.

Kaiba found his brother flirting with some slender girl in an expensive short black dress. Mokuba was nervously running hand a through his wild black locks.

"Well, it is a shame, Anami that I am leaving. I do apologize, but this is what…,"

"Your brother wants." Seto stopped in his tracks. He knew he should not listen in, but he just had to know that this was Mokuba's dream, not his. Persistence was something both Kaibas were known for, but more so Seto. He was more than aware of the pressure he had been putting on his brother all of these years. Most of it, he believed was needed, though, sometimes he wondered if he was too tough.

"Maybe, but I really want this. I get to go the states and study law. You know how I always had a interest in it."

The girl pouted as she put her well manicure hands on his on arm. "I know I just don't understand why it has to be so soon."

"It really doesn't, but if I don't leave I don't think Seto will ever let me go."

"Probably not," she smiled, "He really cares for you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does,"

"Well," she began to walk away. "When you come back," she ran a finger down his chest, Mokuba pushed it away. "If you are interested, you know how to reach me." She turned away, blowing a kiss, as she disappeared away from his life.

Standing next to his brother as the elder Kaiba asked the question, "Who the hell was that twit?"

"Don't be so mean, Anami isn't a…okay she is a twit." He grinned, "But you shouldn't be so mean not every woman can be lucky as to blessed with a brain like Tea's."

"No," the other Kaiba snorted, "I guess not, anyhow I wanted to talk to you before you went to your other party for tonight...which I don't understand why you have to go to such a trivial event, after I had a party for you."

"Yes, you and Tea did an excellent job, but I guess the problem with having so many friends is that it is hard to say goodbye to all them, in more ways than one. Going to the school's party is the easiest the way to do that, besides I like taking part in tradition."

"You would."

"Anyhow I think you should start taking advantage of this time, because I'm only going to be gone for a few months at a time. Then I plan to be a great annoyance to you once more big brother."

Seto smirked. "Of course no one is better at it than you." He ruffled his brother's hair, "I'm going to miss you…," he stated softly.

"Awe…that is so sweet my big brother admitting such a thing," teasing as he grinned.

"Don't interrupt me."

"That's the Seto I know for a moment I thought you were going soft on me." The older brother glared, "Alright, alright, finish what you were going to say."

"Anyway, I'm glad you are going to pursue your dreams and I do hope that is what you are doing. This is about you, not me. I would hate to think you would feel the need to please me, since now that you are all grown up. Though, I may have specific desires for you, it is ultimately for you decide. And I…wanted to say…that I am proud of you little brother." Mokuba looked at his brother in adoration.

"Wow," he replied when he found his voice, "that was really nice big brother, I'm glad, but you should know I am just as stubborn as you and I have been doing what I always thought was best." Seto smiled. "I have something I want to ask you big brother, I need you to do one favor for me."

"Of course."

"If…," he hesitated.

"Promise me that you won't keep pushing Tea away, and that if you can't help it just let her go."

"I don't know why we are talking about such things when they are irrelevant."

"Oh I don't think so at all. I'm leaving and don't want to worry about you anymore. Knowing that Tea isn't going to leave you will make me worry less."

"I have no control over her actions," he retorted callously.

Mokuba gripped the railing, "You let her be closer when you were friends. Now while you are pushing her away, she let you closer, she…I think….she is love with you…,"

"Don't be so ridiculous, she is not."

"Tea isn't one to step into a relationship if she isn't planning on giving her heart away. It is the way she is in friendships. She puts herself on the line, so it is no wondered she would be same way with love. And if you just keep pushing her away every time she offers you a piece of herself...well...I don't think she is going to be around for much longer, then. If you don't start showing her you care...I think it is time you make your relationship public."

"Public, Mokuba I can't…you are leaving. I have much more important things than dealing with the press on such a matter. I believe this conversation is over."

"Fine, just think about it, I got to go." Then his little brother softened, "Bye big brother."

"Bye."

He stood there for awhile looking up at the night sky. Thinking about how different this situation had been for him. Graduation had not seemed such a big deal, nothing really changed at all. He still took care of his brother, still ran his company, and still gave himself very little time to enjoy life. No, nothing changed until Tea came into his life. There was a whole new view to his world when she arrived in it. At first he fought any changes she tried to initiate but it had not taken long before she won him over. Then he was lost in a somewhat enjoyable life that had not always focus around his brother, which was really good considering that's about the time his little brother began to spread his own wings away from him. He sighed and now Mokuba was ready to completely fly away for much longer periods of time.

At this time he would usually be grateful for Tea. As well as her persistence because she helped get his mind off his brother and would make all the lonely days pass faster. Now, however with these new feelings and fears, he was not so sure. He wanted to put distance between them, until things became clearer.

Staring at the night he had not see her come behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around he saw Tea looking gorgeous in a plain navy blue dress wearing a half hearted smile. He was not sure what was wrong with her, but he knew something was up, and he cared so much, deeply. He wanted to see her happy. It was at that moment everything in his mind and heart became clear. No matter how much he tried to avoid it he was falling in love.

Author's Note:

_**Author's Commentary:**_

Yes I know it has been forever since I wrote the one-shot "Rain" and several people had said they wanted me to continue. However, I been working in several other fandoms, but this idea has been with me for awhile, so here it is. Tell me how you like it. Reference to the Dog couple means: Joey and Mai. Tell me what do you think? I had a lot of problems with this one.


End file.
